<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>false alarm, sober up by zante_04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883459">false alarm, sober up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zante_04/pseuds/zante_04'>zante_04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Crack, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zante_04/pseuds/zante_04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Win and Bright had been best friends ever since their high school years and they would spend their time together in the backyard playing together. From knowing each other’s favorites and dislikes to being the inseparable duo at their school campus.<br/>But what if they were not meant to be friends, but more than that? What would happen if one of them confesses while the other was too drunk to absorb those completely?</p><p>or</p><p>Win loves spending time with Bright in the backyard when they were young, but things gradually change between them; Bright would always end up seeing Win drunk outside the coffee shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BW Song AU Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>false alarm, sober up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this will be my first published fiction and first entry for #BWSongAUFest. this is written in English with a dash of comedy. i'm sorry if you'll ever see repetitive words or phrases since this isn't my first language. i know it's too long but it will be worth it, i guess? i hope you enjoy the rollercoaster :)</p><p>disclaimer: purely fictional! all of this came from my imagination. any resemblances are pure coincidence. characters, places and events are used in a fictitious manner.</p><p>take note: paragraphs between this dash "—" are past events</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song used: Boomerang by Imagine Dragons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was their lunch break as the two boys were studying under the shade of a tree. One of their friends was playing with his outdoor toy alone in front of them on the lawn.</p><p> </p><p>Win tilted his head up to see him again, wanting to give it a try, but he must focus on his studies since their finals were getting near.</p><p> </p><p>The other boy beside Win shook his head, fist on his cheek, clicking his pen in exasperation while checking his watch. Win looked at him with amusement and decided to join in with his friend playing.</p><p> </p><p>As the boomerang flew, Win went in his direction also, grabbing the opportunity to get it with his two hands. Suddenly, another boy grabs his wrist, making him stumble a bit and land his back on the other’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Time’s up.” The boy said as the school bell rang, indicating to go back to their respective classrooms. Win slowly turned his head to check who that was.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“New! Glad you came here, Tay won’t listen to me.” Gun ran and started stomping near their direction. New let go of Win’s hand and tightens his grip on his notes, uttering a <em> ‘sorry’ </em>. Tay groans in frustration and grabs the fallen boomerang that was already covered with moist soil.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” Tay spats, cleaning the newly bought boomerang on his shorts and putting it back to his tote bag. New cringes at what Tay did and tapped his watch as a response back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wiinn! don’t play with this guy, you’ll end up looking like an idiot dog also,” Gun jokingly said. Tay was about to smack Gun’s shoulder but New was fast-handed, already grabbing Tay’s left wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go back guys come on,” New treads past Win, Gun followed next to him. Tay trudges beside New who was still holding his wrist, thinking already an excuse on how he would explain the soiled boomerang to his mom.</p><p> </p><p>Win was left, pouting. He grasps his notes (or rather Gun’s) along with his bag, then hurries along, catching up with them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The jet-black-haired boy was on his way home, only with his bicycle. His friends had their plans to study for next week’s exam, but Win already had his resolution for the day. As he went straight to his backyard, dropping all of his things on the ground and rummaging for an item he’d been waiting to play.</p><p> </p><p>“Win! It’s dinner time and it’s cold outside, get in!” His eldest sister yells at him from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a minute!” Win then pulls out a wooden boomerang, a price sticker is shown and etched with a bunny on it. Win smiles widely and raises it with all of his pride since he’d finally bought an item for the first time using only his allowance and without any supervision of anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Win stood at the edge and behind their firm, wooden fence as he did a quick breathing and limb exercise, finally throwing it with all of his strength.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he never forgets to mimic Tay. Also, he saw how to play a boomerang before with his dad at their camping trip, sadly, he didn’t get engrossed in it that much and played his Gameboy instead at that time.</p><p> </p><p>The boomerang flew over the fence, making Win pout in dismay, he knew that he did his best on his first try. All of a sudden, he had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>The boy sprints to their kitchen area, snatching the rarely used landline phone on the counter, went outside to pick up the still-in-good-condition boomerang and started calling someone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a bright Saturday and it was noontime as Win went to his backyard and waited for someone. He continued to practice what he’d watched last night, but it was still difficult for him just by learning through the net and he needs somebody to teach him personally.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“...and always remember to hold the leading edge and flick your wrist at the top of your head,” Tay gabbles as he munches on the cookies that Win bought downstairs from his room.</p><p> </p><p>As his friend continues to instruct him whilst holding his boomerang, all the latter can do is to stare at him in a humorless manner, rubbing his face since he didn’t catch a single word from him.</p><p> </p><p>Win grabs the cookie jar and the boomerang from Tay’s grasp and facetiously about to throw the toy at Tay’s face, resulting in the other to defend himself, shrieking as crumbs start to fall out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? Is your purpose here to empty all of my cookies or what?!” Win shook his head when Tay guffaws at his pissed sight. Is he that amusing when he’s on his limit when it comes to Tay? His friend apologized and bound himself up to teach his friend.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour of success and failures, Win decided to play it with his own hands. He started bouncing sideways, shooking his limbs and head as his friend cheers for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you aren’t in a boxing area-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Win positions himself, remembering what his dumbass friend told him as he faces the boomerang on the top of his head and throws the wooden toy with confidence. </p><p> </p><p>Tay covered his mouth and expected Win to fail again, as the boomerang flew and was about to go near him, Win simultaneously felt a hard kick on his head and fell straight down on the lawn.</p><p> </p><p>Tay laughs loudly at the sight. A tantrum was heard over the wooden fence and he decided to take a peek at the hole in the fence. He then saw another boy he’s familiar with and was running in their direction. The boy took a step onto the horizontal wood and Tay was ready to nag at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! Can you please get the ball for me?” The wanderer asks and Tay snatches the boomerang from the wanderer’s clutch between the fence, making the fellow lad almost lose its balance.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! I said I was sorry?! And that wasn’t me, by the way. Where’s the ball, Tay?”</p><p> </p><p>Tay chuckles at him, claws the fallen ball beside Win who was still in a coma. “Give me back my card collection tomorrow then,” Tay shoves the ball to Gulf’s face, making him fall on his back on the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>Someone from afar laughs hysterically at the fallen boy, ending up for the both of them to proceed with their belittling from aggressively kicking Gulf’s precious soccer ball.</p><p> </p><p>Win’s body stood up with a flash and looked around, hissing and rubbing his almost damaged skull. “Who was that?” Win asks and receives the boomerang back from Tay.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Gulf?”</p><p> </p><p>“The soccer captain? Uh, yeah? We’re not that close,” Win drank from his Coleman and continues to throw his boomerang as if nothing happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, glad you don’t see him every day,” Tay rolled his eyes and went back to where he was sitting and played his Gameboy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Few days had already passed as Win was riding his bicycle at a fast pace since he’s 5 minutes late. He drags his vehicle on the bicycle stand and doesn’t have much time to secure it. How could he wake up late for their exams?</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Tay and Win spend their weekends playing too many video games and interval studying. On a Sunday night, Tay was too focused and hyper on the television screen as he heard Win snore beside him on a sofa. He didn’t want to wake up his friend to bid a<em> ‘later!’ </em> and <em> ‘thanks!’ </em>since Win was too comfortable sleeping in a weird position, instead, Tay did the right thing:</p><p> </p><p>to turn off his alarm clock.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, that fucking- </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“-Bastard!” Win whisper-shouts at the corridors, running past by his classroom, he suddenly ducks and tiptoes to the back door. Tay opened the window in a jarring way and poke his head out, glaring at his fellow friend who was crouching.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am isn’t here yet come qui-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck you!” Win barks and straightens his back, fixing his collar, and opens the door. Tay spurts out laughing and asks what he'd done deliberately.</p><p> </p><p>Gun and New have been skimming and reviewing their notes all over again, recalling every term that they need to be memorized.</p><p> </p><p>“What're you doing here?” Tay chirps at New’s ear, surprising him, and yank his notes at Tay’s face. New quickly apologizes and laughs in his embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Tay! let me focus!” Gun spats, absorbing every word on his notes.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Are you the one who I called?” Win pushed Tay down and made him sit down on their designated seat. Gun turned around and was about to talk back at Tay, ending up seeing that his seatmate is Win. Gun shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I seeing this right?” Gun asks, Tay and Win stare dumbfoundedly at him and show their nametags behind their chair to each other in sync.</p><p> </p><p>New chokes on his spit and pats Gun’s shoulder that is already sagging, “Good luck,” New stands up and goes out to go back to his classroom that was two rooms away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good day class, I’ll be your facilitator for today. We’ll start in 5 minutes, review your notes, and-” </p><p> </p><p>“Teacher! Oh, sorry, can we open the window? It’s kind of hot,” Tay raised his hand and spoke, making the entire class snicker. The facilitator nodded, chuckling and giving him an “Of course you may,” The boy then stood up, managing to open it as Win was sitting down beside the window, pinching Tay’s side. The latter groaned and elbowed Win’s head passably.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Win spats, feeling the warm breeze hitting him against his glistening skin, he lightly pushes Tay away and opens the window wider for him since the other one- </p><p> </p><p>“-Can’t do it on your own, huh?” Win growled, earning a punch on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“The metal’s getting rusty, thanks.” Tay spats back, getting the exam paper from Gun’s hand and passing the remaining ones to his back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The exam hours went pretty well for everyone in this tense atmospheric classroom. Tay and Win silently answer all the questions thoroughly. Gun smirked whenever he glares sideways to his friends for two reasons: They’re not asking him anymore for clues, both are quiet. Or they lack information in their head, internally screaming for the answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Gun, eyes here,” The facilitator told him who was leaning her bottom on the table. Gun quickly withdraws back to reality. Tay peeked to his left for any answers from his mate, then gazed at the opened window, he suddenly covered his mouth, stopping his giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Win was scratching his head in frustration at the essay part he’d done, thinking that it looks wrong, he then decided to peek at Tay's answer sheet, instead of helping each other, he got a middle finger from his friend.</p><p> </p><p>The jet black widened his eyes, assuming that their bond when it comes to sharing answers is over, he side kicked Tay’s ankle as his friend held his ankle and rubbed it to relieve the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Win, that wasn’t for you,” Tay cried out, he pointed at the window, indicating there is someone. Win simultaneously spun in the direction he’s pointing.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it Gulf-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Win breath hitches, the guy was leaning on his forearms on the windowsill. His collar was not unironed well from the looks of it. He was already chuckling at his view of Win being aghast.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Maybe because their faces were centimeters close.</p><p> </p><p>Win was about to tell this to the teacher, but the guy shuts Win’s mouth with his palm. He made a shushing noise, directing his pointer finger to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s sleeping,” Win widened his eyes and looked at the facilitator who had her eyes closed, he then was about to check the guy’s ID, but it wasn’t there. The guy let go of the latter’s mouth and wiped it on his shorts. He glared at Tay, who was still inches close to Win.</p><p> </p><p>“Tay, later at the field, 4 sha-” The guy suddenly felt a hard pang on his forehead, making him back up and covering his forehead in pain. Win quickly slides the window, locking it. Tay facepalms stood up and gave him a big ‘ok!’ hand gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that,” Gun giggles, seeing the entire scene. Win held his forehead in pain and frustration, already complaining why he’d done that.</p><p> </p><p>Win looked at Gun, then the facili-</p><p> </p><p>“Bright Vachirawit! Who told you to leave your class!” Their facilitator yelled leaning on the half-opened door. Bright yanks Gulf up who was leaning on the classroom’s wall, munching on his snacks. Gulf, who was oblivious of everything, immediately stood up and wondered why his friend’s forehead was shaded red.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss! We’re already done with our exams!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, rules are rules! Who is your facilitator?!” Their facilitator yelled, Gulf grabs Bright’s arm and ran back to their classes. All she could do is to sigh in exasperation, already guessing who was the one that’s managing their class.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, making everybody inside the class pass their papers quickly without the command of the teacher, both Win and the facilitator were confused.</p><p> </p><p>The three pass their papers, doubts already heaving them down. Tay grabs his bag and jumps at the platform as Gun and Win lazily stood up from their seat, following and staring at him frigidly, waiting for Tay to say something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, even though it’s just the first day of hell, I am heartily apologizing for the inconvenience as I speak my certainty and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please spit it already,” Gun checks the time on his watch.</p><p> </p><p>“May I please hang out with the team at fo-”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I even your parent to care about your grades?”</p><p> </p><p>Win shuts his eyes, putting his lips together dramatically as he shifts his neck absurdly to confront Gun’s i-am-so-done-with-the-both-of-them face.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re studying with me.” Gun snatches Win’s empty hand, the other already holding a boomerang, already walking out of their class. Win vigorously chuckles, gazing at Tay’s worn-out state in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“He has his favorites-” Win mouths out to Tay, vanishing from his sight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why are we here? near the soccer field?” Win asked for the nth time, fanning himself with his collar. They were both advanced in studying statistics.</p><p> </p><p>“So that I’d see Tay later from afar.” Gun simply replies, his eyes glued at his study sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohoh, you are a liar.” Win stated, marking a check on Gun’s notes. “Perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>“Win!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lights on or lights <em> Off??? </em>” Win teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, shit! You fucker,” Gun punches Win’s arm with his strength, ending up Win to chortle out loud. A whistle was heard that made the duo stop hitting each other. Win glares at the other soccer team players who are already huddled around Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>Gun hastily collected his notes, put them inside his backpack, and headed straight to the bleachers. Win, who only wanted to study a bit and play after, didn’t have the choice but to follow him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How come did you manage to allow the coach to use the field, Gulf?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a friendly match and a practice for the upcoming play after the exams, Off,” Gulf exclaimed as he glared at Off who was stretching, hearing that question again. Off smiles foolishly, uttering a <em> ‘sorry’ </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh!” Gulf screamed as he felt a yank on his ear, he looked from his right and saw Tay who was completely ready, giving him a demented look. At that instant, A guy wearing only a white shirt and soccer shorts was running to his soccer mates. Gulf was about to speak up but only shook his head in resentment.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is your jersey?” Gulf scolds at Bright who was catching his breath. The brunette hair stares at his clothes, shrugging. Gulf hits him on his shoulder, making Bright gasped in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to bring your jersey!”<br/><br/></p><p>“My mom forgot to put it in the laundry,”<br/><br/>“I’ve said that reminder to you last week!”</p><p> </p><p>“What a dumbass to forget his jersey-”<br/><br/></p><p>“Hey!” Bright retorts, pointing at where he’d heard that.</p><p> </p><p>“...Did he hear me?” Win asked beside Gun, who only had the remaining energy to scratch his head in annoyance. They were in the very first row and were in front of the team. Gulf’s team was already staring at the two of them. Gun grabs Win’s wrist and goes to the third-row bleacher instead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The friendly match went pretty great. So far, Gulf’s team was leading. It was half-past five and Gun was engrossed with the game, while Win, who was being the good student once in a blue moon, studied on Gun’s laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“Win you're so gonna feel pain in your balls if ever the soccer ball lands on my laptop,” Gun growls, so Win grabs his things and goes far to the corner and sits down onto the bleacher, placing the laptop on the bleacher in front of him. He wasn’t interested in the game anyway.</p><p> </p><p>After consecutive minutes, Win glared at Tay who had the ball, then stared back at the boomerang beside the laptop. He heard some of the players yell in happiness, indicating that they won. Unwavering his plan for today, he closes the laptop, gives it back to Gun, and strolls to his bicycle to head home.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Tay,” Bright calls, who was changing his uniform to his extra white shirt. All of the soccer players were in the changing area. Gulf called them before going to the field to inform them that they'll have a match game.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was sitting beside you earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh, that’s why I’m asking.</p><p> </p><p>“Bright, it’s already our finals, you’ve been studying your high school life here for four consecutive years, and the school year is almost done? how can you-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that friendly Tay-” “-not know Win?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Bright blinks, remembering something. “Is he the one who joined the SciMath quiz bee and got first place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, the one and only,” Tay stated, putting on his soccer shoes and grabbing his stuff, same goes with Bright.</p><p> </p><p>They walked together and passed by the bicycle area. Bright was looking for Gulf’s, but he didn’t find it. Maybe he’d ride it back to his home to get some clothes and head straight to the field. Suddenly, he saw one that made him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“What a nerd,” Bright kneel on one knee to lock the bicycle with his spare one, dust off his hands, and smoothing them down tube engraved-</p><p> </p><p>“Metawin Opas-iamkajorn”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“...Why,” The atmosphere fell silent as Win glared at a sweaty Bright. They were in the bicycle area. Bright grinned, took out the keys, and dangled it, reaching it out in front of Win for the latter to get it. Win sprints to him, getting the key but he sadly failed, he tried to reach it but Bright was a skillful one and managed to tiptoe, the owner of the lock held Win’s left hand, bodies were close together.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>"Or you're just concerned that somebody will steal my bike thank you very much"</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I even be concerned about a guy’s bicycle that I barely met?" Bright asks, chuckling at Win's disgruntled face. He pockets the key and passes by Win, patting his shoulder, and whispers next to his ear, "I'll just go change, let's ride your bicycle home together."</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss my ass." Win whispers back.</p><p> </p><p>"Gladly," Win widens his eyes, expecting him not to hear that</p><p> </p><p>"I mean I can walk alone, the fuck," Win cringes and held Bright's grip from his shirt and yanks it away. Since he's so done with life lately, he walks to the path where he'd usually go straight home.</p><p> </p><p>Bright stares at Win's back, then to his bottom. </p><p> </p><p>"No ass." Bright scrunches his nose, going back to where he'd change clothes. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette came back, knowing that Win left his bicycle alone and didn't wait for him. Bright smirks and used it for him to run home rather than giving it back. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know Win's home address. He unlocks it, buckles himself up, and goes home as he praises the heavens above that he still knows how to use it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bright decided to hang out at Gulf's house instead since the rest of his belongings were in his room last week and already planned out on how they could balance their tasks between playing soccer video games and studying all night.</p><p> </p><p>As he was there, he placed the bicycle in front of their garage door neatly. Bright was about to knock at their door but an object suddenly hit him in the head, ending up hitting his forehead on the door also. He collapsed on the ground, hating the fact that he's becoming a targeted masochist victim.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" A yelling was heard, Bright widened his eyes and turned around, knowing that voice belonged to him. A lad in his PJs, his arms hanging over their fence, his face scrunched up and cringed more when he saw him.</p><p> </p><p>"You..." Bright points at him, getting the weird toy that hit him at the back of his head. Win scratches his head in frustration and points back at his bicycle and boomerang. </p><p> </p><p>"Give those back to me, you moron!" Win yells at him. Bright points back at the door, shock etched on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you neighbors with this assh-" The door opens revealing a sleepyhead who just woke up from his power nap.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you calling an asshole huh," Gulf smacks him with a rolled comic book, Bright already defending himself and hitting him back with the toy in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"...Can I please have my boomerang back?" Win stares at the two that were quarreling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win went out of the shower, combing his wet hair with his fingers whilst staring at the mirror. It was early morning and he'd gotten a good sleep since he'd studied almost everything. He suddenly remembers that specific night when Bright finally gave his bicycle and the toy back.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Your backyard looks dope," Bright stood up on the ledge of their fence as Win threw the boomerang above Bright's head making him yelp.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away," Win grunts as he miserably catches the toy in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you play soccer?" Bright tilted his head in curiosity, Win nods and gave him a pinching gesture, "A bit," </p><p> </p><p>Bright nods as well, making an agreeable face. "I can teach you."</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't know your name-" </p><p> </p><p>"It's Bright. You didn't hear your facilitator just screamed at me?" Bright snickers making Win rub his nape and hit the point of his boomerang on his knee, lowering his gaze at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I uh, I didn’t."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Win."</p><p> </p><p>The bunny glanced at the smirky wolf, but he suddenly vanished from sight.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Win scoffs while buttoning up his shirt and zipping up his shorts, gets his backpack, and rides on his way to school.</p><p> </p><p>The third day of exams went a bit chaotic, but Win was confident today. He finishes both of the exam papers in just 30 minutes. Both Tay and Gun silently clapped for him when he went to the front at the teacher's table to give his papers.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the corridors and planning out what they should do for today.</p><p> </p><p>"Well since this week will be finally over, I suggest that we'd do some group studying at Win's house." Gun grins, embracing his tote bag, and stares at Win.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok!" Tay agrees and simply leaves, but Gun stops him by the collar. </p><p> </p><p>"And who are these people you'll be inviting?" Gun asks, as Win deeply thinks why would they group study for the next day, literally forgetting that he has tons of economic books in their room.</p><p> </p><p>"...Gulf,"</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll ask New also- Oh, you want me to invite-" </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say anything!" Gun kicks Tay on his knee pit, causing him to kneel and balance himself on the ground with both of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I got to go first and ask my mom about it, then I'll call you guys." Win bid farewell, going first to his locker.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win collects the trash inside his locker as he arranges it and puts back the things from his bag and grabs what he needs. Closing the locker, he glances at the opened locker that has been covering him, he looks at the nametag, making his nostrils grow wide.</p><p> </p><p>Bright secures the lock of his locker and looks back at Win that shook him to the core. They stared at each other, then back to their lockers, then at each other's locker again.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck-" "Goodbye." Both of them said simultaneously as Win rushed to the main hall straight to the gate.</p><p> </p><p>"...Win." Bright blinks rapidly and crumbles the paper he'd been holding, deciding to head home along with Gulf.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Coming!" Win's mother wipes off her hands with her apron and peeks at the peephole, "Oh, Win sweetie, they are here."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you had new friends." Her mother said and was about to open the entrance door.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Win lifted himself and stumbled on the floor collecting his comic books and putting them under the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>He turns around and faces the coffee table to grab the remaining comic book, only he is greeted by Bright who was already cross sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Bright solemnly stares at him, then to the comic book, "You read this?" Win quickly hid the comic and clasps his hands together on the table nodding and giving him a so-what face.</p><p> </p><p>"Win! Auntie's said we'll study in your backyard," Tay said, wrapping his arm over Gulf's neck. Gun was behind them and checking his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Will it rain?" Bright asks standing up and pocketing his hands on his dark grey sweats. </p><p> </p><p>"No, mom said so. I helped her earlier to set up the tables." Win passes by them and gestures them to follow him. They went to the glass door that is covered by the blinds, and Win slides it, revealing their backyard.</p><p> </p><p>Bright had seen the area, but he didn't focus on each of it. Win's backyard was extraordinary, unlike the others. Various plants, flowers and bushes were encircling their yard. There was a picnic table beside him, a fountain at the corner and in front of them were two black tables, aligning with metal black chairs.</p><p> </p><p>"This is fun to have a match, right Gulf," Bright smirks, elbowing Gulf's arm and everyone stared at him. Tay dumbfoundedly gazes at Bright. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want auntie to kill you? Don't you see the vases over there?" Tay whispers and sat down behind the backyard</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry what? <em> you heard me? </em>" Bright mocks back and puts his things on the table and politely sits down on the chair that was in the middle like nothing happened. Win scratches the back of his head and is about to sit down also on the other side beside Tay, but Gun stops him and pleads him to get the books they need.</p><p> </p><p>Win came back with the books and Gun was already sitting beside Tay teaching him, in front of him were Bright and Gulf on his right. Win sighs exasperatedly and sits down beside Bright.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a peaceful and beaming day for the five of them as they helped and taught each other. Win's mother gave them some healthy snacks to munch on. This will be the last day of hell’s week and they can't wait to celebrate it after. Gun and Tay almost quarreled, Gulf was independent and had his own world, Bright and Win… Well…</p><p> </p><p>"Win-" </p><p> </p><p>"Give me a minute-" Win was laying down his cheek on the book, shutting his eyes and whispering out some terms.</p><p> </p><p>"Literally it's been an hour and you didn't even give me an example for this." Bright stated, dropping his head also facing Win.</p><p> </p><p>He made a big mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Bright stared at Win's proportioned face. His pores were visible from the sunlight, the shade of his melanin skin was appropriate to the color of his li-</p><p> </p><p>"Agh!" Win stood up, his chair fell, "Why're you staring at me like a maniac?!" Win yelled at Bright who was bewildered by the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf starts guffawing from his seat, covering his face with his book. Bright smacks the back of his friend's head to shut up him and glares at Win.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what's your problem with me but I always feel your aura whenever you get to see me. Are we even good?" Bright asks dismissively, so done with his growing head.</p><p> </p><p>"He's just like that." Tay simply said playing his Gameboy.</p><p> </p><p>"Or just with you only also, I think." Gun blatantly responded, focused on his notes. Tay scoffs and goes over to Win and Bright and forces them to hold hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" Win whines and tries to yank Bright's hand away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Bright zips his lips together due to amusement. Tay made a short introduction to each other about them since the two only know each other's names. They deadpanned stared at Tay then at each other, cringing when they saw their hands together that were between Tay's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I hope you won't fight each other since both of you almost have the same likes and dislikes," Tay told both of them who were already done for today and just want to go back to play on their own.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a few hours, Win's friends slowly started to leave and go home. The night was still young and Tay whines when his mom called him since they promised Win that they'd play video games again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you later," Tay pouts and waves goodbye. Win chuckles and shuts the door. He sighs and goes to peek at the glass door, seeing someone is still on his phone and sitting alone.</p><p> </p><p>Win slides the door open expecting him to turn around in his direction, but from the looks of it, he was busy and a worried expression was etched on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Bright," Win calls, the brunette made a humming sound as a response back. Bright looked around and checked the time on his watch, realization hit him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry." Bright stood up and grabbed his stuff. He was about to pass by Win but he held him on the shoulder for him to halt.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Bright asks timorously. The cold breeze danced along to their fringes, revealing their eyes, and stared a bit longer, the light from inside giving them access for a better view. Win clears his throat and immediately looks at their backyard. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Win genuinely asks, "I-I know we're not that close but I saw you getting anxious, I mean I can't just inva-"</p><p> </p><p>Bright shook his head and smiles, chuckles hearing the latter's concern. "It's nothing, really. The landline on my home isn't picking me up. I guess mom's working late at this time. Thanks, by the way." Bright reassures, grinning. He pats Win's back, then gives thanks to his mom, leaving in plain sight.</p><p> </p><p>Win finally looked back at the closed glass door, holding the boomerang tightly that was hidden at his side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Cheers!" They screamed, clinking their iced tea together, and drank in one go. Finally, their exams were done. The three already planned out yesterday where they would celebrate their day and they decided to go to a Korean shabu near their school.</p><p> </p><p>Gun and Gulf widened their eyes at the three as they held the cups. Why would they empty their drinks when they didn't even start eating?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," Gulf clicks his tongue and drops the meat on the hotpot.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd was full of their schoolmates, celebrating their day by groups. The five took turns cooking and giving each other's cooked meats. Tay places down the cup.</p><p> </p><p>"After this, let's hang out at Win's-" </p><p> </p><p>"Why is it always at my place?" </p><p> </p><p>"Your backyard is always breezy there and we can also lay down on the grass and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You wanna sleep there someday beside the koi fishes?" Win pans, making Gun cackle and agree with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides you always take up the entire space of my bed and-" </p><p> </p><p>"Aaaah shut up!" Tay yells, the music abruptly stops. Bright immediately sat down beside Gulf and pointed at Tay "I don't know him."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the days pass by, their bond got stronger. Eventually, whenever they have their break times, they would usually pass by Gulf and Bright and they would have lunch together. Their usual place would be the backyard. One of their favorite things would do together is, of course, play video games at Win’s house as Gun watches them happily.</p><p> </p><p>...Do you wanna know how much they’re comfortable with each other already?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>One time, when all of them were sleeping in Win's room, his alarm clock would suddenly ring, causing them to groan in annoyance. Win would also end up getting surprised and apologizing for not turning it off on the weekends.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guys,” As Win reaches over Tay that was beside him, he shuts it off immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Tay,” Win whispers, “I’m just gonna move you a bit alright- Ahh!!!” Win shrieks, making everyone scream as well. Bright woke up and bumped on Win’s head, looking at them in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Bright!” Tay yells, Gulf yawns and starts laughing, earning a sidekick from Tay. “Why are you both naked?!” Tay tried his best not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Coming into reality, Win checked under the blanket, luckily seeing only with his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Only… huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dude! I’m literally naked, what the fuck-” Bright gawked and stood up, wrapping himself with Win’s blanket and getting his clothes. Win’s soul just left, covering himself up with his hands as he slowly reached out for a shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you got there in my space?” Tay asks deliberately, getting a pinch on his calf from Gun. Gulf giggles then whisper to Gun that Tay and him planned all of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, guys!” Win moaned out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was nighttime and they were at Win's backyard, chit-chatting about their own moments, experiences, and favorites. Gulf and Tay were hanging out together lately and got even closer than usual. Bright asked Gun as to what happened, knowing that Gulf already gave back Tay's card collection. Bright gulps and scratches his head, realizing that he'd lost two cards whilst they played at Gulf's.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette only listened as their talks went to hours, the garden lamp and the street lights allowing him to see around.</p><p> </p><p>He blatantly observed Win who was playing alone with his boomerang. He would chuckle every time Win fails catching the toy with both of his hands, thinking that he is probably still a novice and was really motivated to learn to get it back like a pro.</p><p> </p><p>The one playing, who was oblivious of his surroundings, suddenly trips on his ankle, face fell on their grass. He lifts his head to find where his toy landed, only to be fronted by a boy wearing school shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing who that was, he glares up and sees Bright, lending him a hand. Win grabs the latter's hand to pull himself up. He grunts as he brushes off the grass and dirt on his collar as Bright helps him at the button part.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do it myself, thanks." Win laughs nervously and continues to look around to find something. </p><p> </p><p>"Looking for this?" Bright reveals the wooden toy that was behind him. Win was about to snatch it back but Bright raises it above his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Again?" Win sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Bright smirks at the pissed lad, "Teach me, maybe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go ask Tay." Win spats back.</p><p> </p><p>"But I want you-"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>"to teach me. What?" Bright raised his eyebrows. Win sticks out his index finger, completely abashed at what he'd reacted to.</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh okay, but why me?" Win asked, curious about what was Bright's intention at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" Bright simply said, making Win scratch his nape and leaves him with a quick <em> 'be right back </em>. Bright was left, thinning his lips, nodding along, and confirming that Win lowkey hates him here.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After all the catching of the wooden toy with Bright, he ran to the kitchen again to drink a cold glass of water. Win widened his eyes and he spat the water, remembering something.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"This is cool though," Bright sat down beside Win who was catching his breath. The brunette inspects the wooden toy in his palms and notices the bunny engraved at the middle part. Bright side stares at Win pouting as he checks his fingernails.</p><p> </p><p>"Win," </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Can you smile for me?" Bright casually said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah?" Win was surprised at what Bright told him to do, making the latter burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Just, show me your teeth." Bright faces to Win to see him better. Win tightens his fists between the grass and slowly awkwardly reveals his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"You're serious, right?" Bright scoffs and gives him a genuine smile, shutting his eyes. "Like this," Bright said between his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly heard giggling, resulting in Bright opening his right eye a bit. He finally saw Win's cheerful side. He immediately opens his eyes, making Win stop smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Bright chuckles, "Just so you know, you're an awesome guy, I can see it." Bright grins and stands up, giving him his boomerang back, and runs back to their friends who were playing a board game.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Win balances himself on the sink and places down the cup, he stares at his reflection at the refrigerator and starts contemplating.</p><p> </p><p>"You're ugly, I know that." Win turns around to see Tay chilling at the counter, sipping an apple juice.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna kick your butt, I swear," Win spats. Tay glares and goes closer to Win's face, then focuses on something. He blows Win's left ear, making the latter yelp.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the blushing, huh?" Tay smirks as he inspects his friend more.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me that-" Tay got to hold his laughter. Win was so done and so close to punching Tay's stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"That I got bitten by a mosquito?" Win points both of his ears. He chuckles and moves his hand downward "This is nothing, I've been scratching it earlier, don't worry-" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't care if you've got bitten, on both sides? especially that it isn't even sore." Tay held Win's left ear and was about to twist it, Win chops Tay's side hard for him to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye!" Win dashes back to the backyard, leaving Tay lying down on the floor and holding his side with all of his life.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you Auntie for making us stay here," Gun said to Win's mom, who was laughing at Tay's chattering, "Oh yes, no problem Gun." Win's mom reassures him. The three continued talking, while Win was only staring at the glass window, looking closely at something that was running down onto the glass.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Bright, is he okay?" Win swiftly turned his head at them. Bright and Tay were holding Gulf's arms that looked like he came from a coma. Tay laughs as he plays Gulf's nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, he's fine Mrs. Opas-iamkajorn, it's just that, uh, he's a heavy sleeper." Bright breathes in from the heaviness, holding Gulf's waist. Tay muttered an "I got you, bro" in Gulf's ear, earning a yank on his hair by Bright.</p><p> </p><p>Win's mom laughs heartily and shakes her head. "You can call me Auntie Ole, Bright." She said.</p><p> </p><p>Bright blinked and felt a burning stare on his nape, looking at Win. They locked eyes for a short time and Win was the first one to look away.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Auntie." Bright finally says his farewell and reminds her that Gulf's house is literally in front of them. They all finally left, leaving Win that was still staring at the window. Gun and Tay vanish in his sight, while Bright knocks on Gulf's door and goes inside.</p><p> </p><p>Win sighs and stretches his limbs. He laid down on the sofa to take a quick rest, then he'll go straight to the bathroom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a few minutes, Win opens his eyes wide and lifts himself, hearing a pitter-patter sound outside. Recalling something, he immediately stood up and went to their window, and took a peek in front of their home.</p><p> </p><p>There, he saw Bright clearly due to the spotlight above him. He was simply leaning on Gulf's side door, looking around his area. Win quickly shuts the blinds before he'll end up seeing him also. He starts contemplating whether he should help or not.</p><p> </p><p>At once, he remembered what his father would usually tell him, "Be kind." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah for fucks sa-" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Be kind be kind be kind be kind be kind be kind," Win shuts his eyes tightly, chants under his breath as he holds his mother's classic, black umbrella in his grip. Here goes for nothing, Win.</p><p> </p><p>Win swings the door open, "Bright!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" Win immediately yells back at his neighborhood and slaps his entire face, covering it to shut himself up again. Bright looked up and stood up from his seat on the floor, glaring at Win's timid and straight body.</p><p> </p><p>Win started to open the umbrella and ran to the sidewalk, checking the street if ever there were any cars. Bright shook his head and rubs his hand on his forehead, getting his backpack and placing the strap on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>As Win got near to him, Bright started to decline already,</p><p> </p><p>"Win, you don't have to," Bright starts, looking around again. "I-I already called my mom to pick me up and I-" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to get cold?" Win shoves the dark green bomber jacket at Bright. The jet black instantly lowered his head to avoid the other’s widened eyes. Bright shrugs off the shoulders of the jacket to inspect it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wear it, duh,” Win muttered for Bright to hear. The latter followed and wore it, gladly they have the same size, yet Win’s shoulders were a bit broader and Bright ended up looking a bit small beside him. Win chattered that he likes oversized clothes when Bright slides up the sleeves for his hands to reveal.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Bright rubs his nape, staring at Win who’s still under the umbrella even though they’re not in the rain. “You can go now, I’ll wait-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have an umbrella?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here take mine,”</p><p> </p><p>“But how about you?” Win stopped in his tracks, searched for a spare automatic umbrella on his sides, realizing that he’d only bought one. He turns his head to Bright who was puzzled, holding the umbrella handle, the sleeves already covering his hands.</p><p> </p><p><em> What a fucking idiot. </em>Win thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why did I even agree with you, gosh,” Bright breathes out. They were both under the umbrella and Win decided that he’ll take home Bright.</p><p> </p><p>Win poke Bright’s side in annoyance, “Maybe because you lied to me that you called your mom,” Win sassed back. Bright zips his mouth shut and moves on walking with him.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, Bright assured him that they were almost there. The nearer they get to their destination, the heavier the rain gets.</p><p> </p><p>The walk was quiet, even though they both only heard the rain pouring down, the silence was deafening for Bright. The brunette was tired of looking at his surroundings, instead of staring at Win’s side, he immediately noticed Win’s half, especially his shoulder, was already wet and the umbrella wasn’t protecting it from the rain.</p><p> </p><p>Bright instantly took off Win’s jacket, putting it on Win’s shoulders, and pulled him closer to him. Bright grabs the handle also from Win’s grip and guides him to walk faster.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there, Win.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At last, they were at Bright’s house. It felt warm inside due to the looks from it. Unlike Win’s semi-detached house that was almost the same as the neighborhoods, Bright’s home was a simple and pleasing bungalow. It felt like home.</p><p> </p><p>They were in front of the door and both of them sighed in relief, they froze for a second, and Bright quickly let go of Win. The latter covers himself up and rubs his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you-” They both said, making Bright even more confused because of Win.</p><p> </p><p>Bright cackles as Win fidgets the hem of his jacket at his back, “What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh,” Win thinks and spat out a non-sense excuse, “For spending time with me!” Win glowed.</p><p> </p><p>Bright nods, smiling and chuckles at Win’s gesture. “Alright, you’re welcome. But how can you get home at this time? Do you want to spend your night here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No no, it's- it’s okay, I can go now. My mom is waiting for me,” Win reassures.</p><p> </p><p>Bright turns his head to look outside again, luckily the rain wasn’t that heavy anymore, “Are you sure? I mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Bright.” Win patted down Bright’s shoulder, resulting in Win to glance at his reckless hand and quickly let go of it. Bright raises his eyebrows in amusement and checks the time. He looks up at Win again, who was very wet from the rain, checking if the jacket was wet also but gladly it wasn’t. Bright then looks at Win's wet hair and sighs.</p><p> </p><p><em> What a nuisance of you. </em> Bright thought.</p><p> </p><p>He messes up Win’s hair for the droplets of his strand to dry up, “Go get some shower when you get home.” Bright reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>Win froze in his place when Bright did that to him. He rocked his soles back and forth to make the atmosphere a bit comfortable, “I… got to go, then.” Win quickly hops to the ground and sprints, careful not to slip.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Win.” Bright grins at him from a distance. The latter stops and looks at him, grinning back.</p><p> </p><p>Win held the umbrella tightly in his hands, “I know.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Today it was drizzling as Win held the umbrella and placed it down in front of Bright’s porch. He rang the doorbell as he stared back at his car, he cleared his throat when the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Win! How are you?” Bright mom said with a joyful expression and hugged him with warmth. Win hugged back. “I’m okay Auntie-”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!” Tay shouts in between their conversation, he was in the backseat, his half body revealing as he waves to Bright’s mom. She laughs and waves with two of her hands also. Win’s dead stare at Tay who winked at him and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Win breathes in and starts to ask something, “Is Bright in there? We’re uh, we’re going to the arcade since our first semester is done and we have the spare time to have fun.” Win spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh he’s here, he’s busy helping me with my papers. I’ll get him, just you wait here, Winnie.” Bright’s mom smiles and leaves for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Win held the doorknob to stop it from closing and looked back at the entire group that was anticipating inside his car. Excitement plastered on his face, he lifted his fist up and down, indicating that she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Tay, Gun, and Gulf cheered in silence with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she gave you a ‘Winnie’ again?” Tay mouthed in which Win understood it clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off!” Win spat in secrecy.</p><p> </p><p>“Win!” Bright hops and back hug him tightly, making Win choke on his spit. The three cackled seeing the two idiots.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’re all in college now, I guess a trip won’t hurt him a bit,” Bright’s mom said. Bright let go of Win, sighs in defeat, and tries not to whine in front of her in embarrassment, instead, he kisses his mom cheek and bids her a <em> ‘later!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mom! I’ll be back by 9,” Bright reassures. Win pocketed his hand as he played with his car keys. When the door finally closes, Bright faces Win’s car and is welcomed by a round of applause.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” Gulf said.</p><p> </p><p>“Bright is an adult now!” Tay screams</p><p> </p><p>“Glad he can go somewhere else rather than Win’s backyard,” Gun coos. The two agreed by nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Win asked, whilst Bright gets the car keys, “I’ll drive.” Bright whispers to Win. The three cheers.</p><p> </p><p>Tay whispers to Gun’s ear, “And Bright will hold Win’s th-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t spoil! Someone’s listening!” Gun pans, both turning their heads at Gulf who was waiting for the two to hop in and just go.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank me first for going with you as you got your license,” Win mutters, buckling up in the passenger’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Winnie~” Tay chokes on his water bottle, who was in the middle of the backseat. Gun shook his head repentantly as to why he'd agreed for Tay to be in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ah ah, please drive right away. No more talking, save that for later,” The middle one interrupts while Gulf took a nap with his sleeping eye mask and neck pillow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Just-” “One-” “More!” Tay screams at the top of his lungs. Win’s already panting from the ache from his limbs.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta drink water-”</p><p> </p><p>“Push the button!” Gulf presses the button, and one of BlackPink's “Pretty Savage” is played from the speakers. The two harmonized stupidly, then screamed together when the beat dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Gun was ready to hit someone at the corner of the circular sofa, drinking his blueberry soju as Bright was across to him, a worried look plastered on his face when Win rose his hand, chugging the bottled water and bouncing along with the song.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have an extra shirt?” Bright asks between Tay’s part in pre-chorus</p><p> </p><p>“Hah?” Win shouts back, getting closer to Bright for him to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have an extra shirt-” Win stumbles on his ankle and falls to Bright’s embrace. Win balanced himself between Bright’s thigh and table, his chin on Bright’s shoulder. His heartbeat from hyping up at the karaoke room made it even faster because of this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 “You better run, run run.” 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Win’s breath hitches when Bright holds Win’s back to check if he’s sweating. Win tried his best to get up but his knees are already weakening from his touch.</p><p> </p><p><em> We slept in the same bed, why can’t I move? </em> Win thought. With all of his might, he stared at Bright’s wild-eyed orbs, a concerned look etched on his face. Win always sees this face of Bright whenever he’d either do something stupid or dangerous. He <em> can </em>handle himself, how can he do this to him?</p><p> </p><p>It’s like the time stopped between them. They have their own world, well, the three said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Win tightened his grip on the table as his other hand went to where Bright was seating, he lowered himself down a bit to calm his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Bright shook him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Four years... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, just tripped down. Didn’t hurt,” Win wasn’t letting go of the table while he rubbed his other hand on his pants, trying to calm himself at what happened. He stared at Bright again, but this time it felt surreal.</p><p> </p><p>His vision was fogging, and all he remembered after that was shutting his eyes, seeing pitch black.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win woke up grudgingly and felt something at the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>He looked straight when Bright was staring from afar, a menthol inhaler in his hand, his arm wrapped on Win’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s almost nighttime? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why are we at the bench outside the mall? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why am I laying down on Bright’s lap? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Win’s thoughts consumed him like a cheetah running around his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Win!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” The jet black fell on the pavement, landing on his butt.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?!” Win groans from the pain and he’d just woken up. Bright sighs and rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom was calling you and your phone was bombarded with her texts. She said, ``Did you already eat your breakfast and lunch there with your friends?`` And all we did was roam around the mall, eat junk food, and drink alcohol!” Bright complains.</p><p> </p><p>“No- wait yes I forget, but why are we here outside?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to sleep on the benches but we’re in the middle of the mall? Well, I don’t mind since it’s cold and-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 “I saw you. And knew what I was trying to do.” 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Win’s phone rang, making his jaw drop.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Tay played “Crazy over you” by BlackPink on his computer in his room and Win was hitting him on the head with a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Win yelled as Tay was still sitting still, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb as he held the chair for his dear life and for him not to fall from Win’s hitting.</p><p> </p><p>“This is absolutely your song with Bright,”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 “I had to play it real, real smooth. And once I finally made my move.” 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bright gets Win’s phone from his pocket and stares at the screen, stupefied.</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday night, when Win was snoring beside his friend Tay, as usual, he would end up knowing his password and go through his alarm every day to make fun of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 “I went crazy over you. Over you, only you.” 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your mom,” Bright shows the screen to Win who immediately stood up from the ground, but he wasn’t able to balance himself, so Bright stood up as well and held Win on his side to stop him from his fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you even drink seven shots of soju in the first place?!” Bright warned. Win shushed him and slid the screen with his thumb. Win answered the phone call. “Mom, I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“M-my phone was in my car, I forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have dementia.” Win hiccups. Bright held his laugh, earning himself a punch in the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Dead silence, it was a long one.</p><p> </p><p>Bright’s face glow, “Did I hear my name-” He shut Bright’s mouth with palm,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. No, he’s already inside the karaoke with Tay. Yes, I’ll do it later. Bye, love you.” Win hung up and glared at Bright who was raising his eyebrows in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are they still at the karaoke arcade?” Win asks to change the topic instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Bright pouts, “Yeah. The two are still singing, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was the song when we left them?” Win asked in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Crazy ov-”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go. We're leaving them,” Win pocketed out his car keys.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They went to the place where only two of them would usually go whenever they both wanted to. The park was wide, with several trees and plants, a playground at their left, and benches were neatly scattered that were next to recycled trash bins.</p><p> </p><p>It was already a swift and tropical dusk. Around them were some strangers who were having their own business as they walked past, few vehicles drove, every seller near the park was already closing and were ready to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Win dropped his bag and breathed in the fresh air, extending his arms as he reminisced about those times wherein the five of them would always hang out anywhere; any place would do.</p><p> </p><p>as long as he’s with Bright.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been four consecutive years since the incident happened between Bright and Win. They’d personally met for the first time, which made Win endures every time he would remember that day, yet he would feel giddy about it at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Before Win would sleep, he’ll stare at his window and go back to those days where they would both hang out in his backyard after school, it seems like those memories were still vivid, ceaselessly dancing along with his intrusive thoughts until he gets tired and succumbs into slumber. He’d miss those moments when they were all in high school.</p><p> </p><p>They promised each other that they would apply to the same university. Luckily, destiny never failed them and was always there by their side.</p><p> </p><p>Then, graduation came with bliss. And here they were, a few months left again for them to officially graduate from college, but this time they would have to go on their separate ways to find a purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Win bitterly smiles and looks at Bright from afar, his fringes were going to his eyelashes. Win pushes his hair up to see Bright.</p><p> </p><p>And there he was, standing and gazing up to the sky. Win simply stood there with ease, the breeze embraced them as the whispering of the crickets engulfed their consciousness. He looked down at the grass, seeing that there were a few daisies scattered around Bright, making Win’s heart ache more.</p><p> </p><p>He completely abandoned his surroundings for the nth time. Whenever he knew that Bright was around him, a spark would ignite him inside and it would make him strive for the day. And he always felt <em> safe. </em></p><p> </p><p>Win has never been more certain with this. All the remaining days that were running left was like giving him a stitch without anesthesia, every step he’d take was so heavy that the fact it felt like the end of the world was near behind him. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t just let go.</p><p> </p><p>He had to.</p><p> </p><p>As long as he’s still with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Win,” Bright spoke softly, facing the latter who was grinning from ear-to-ear. Win pulled out something from his back pocket and showed it in front of Bright’s face. They both chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s, uh, it’s been months since we’ve never played this. Shall we?” Win waved his aged, wooden boomerang, which was still ready to be thrown out and is eager to come back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Nine points! Only one hand, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was definitely expecting that, Win.” Bright smiles as Win cheered and grabbed the fallen boomerang. He ran to Bright and gave the boomerang to Bright.</p><p> </p><p>They have their own game, which is taking turns playing the boomerang. Sometimes, they would do some tricks such as throwing it under their calf while their leg is up, or throwing it beside the other for it to go around them and back to the player.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Bright had his fourth point, he asked Win to stand and Bright would throw it across Win. He gave him a thumbs up and stood up straight like a pole, earning a laugh from Bright.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, in 3… 2… o-”</p><p> </p><p>“Bright!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Bright threw the boomerang too hard as he almost fell out of balance. Win was finding where the voice came from, but he was greeted by a sharp pain on his arm. He quietly yelped in pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Brrr, Brrr. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Win kneels as he holds his arm to get the boomerang. He felt in his back pocket his phone that was vibrating. The alarm gradually gets louder, making Win light-headed. He coughed and hisses from the pain in his arm. He needed some water, real bad.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs the phone, checking the time and alarm</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 19.00 Call Mom </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Turn it off </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slowly looked up in Bright’s direction, expecting that he’d come to him and ask if he’s fine. Unfortunately, he was welcomed by Bright who was hugging back a woman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His mom? No, she looks younger </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His sister? He doesn’t have one. Step-sister, maybe? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Win, alarm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who is that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Call your mom right now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Turn it off </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zero over ten </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are they friends? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That should be false, Win </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why is she hugging him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wake up! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Literature short quiz </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you know him? How? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Number 4 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sunshine is up! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> X marks the spot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Win’s chest was heaving due to his breathing unevenly, his intrusive thoughts started to drown him. He needs some air. He needs some water. He needs to call his mom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take me home </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Move on </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Four years, Win </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The alarm, alarm! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> False </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alarm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goes off </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Turn it off </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Win! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Win grabs his phone and shuts it off. He heard a high, tinnitus pitch sound on his ears. He covers it with both of his hands. He sat down and lowered his head. He wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p>As he continued to hear this pitch sound, he started hearing inaudible sounds that turned into murmurs. He felt someone shook his shoulders and that someone was trying to raise his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“...in, Metawin!” Bright yelled, making Win stop from shaking. He looked around to find the source of the muttering and stared at Bright. The brunette was kneeling in front of Win.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, the latter was also a concerned one. She was fidgeting her hands, looking like she wanted to reach out also.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t need you both now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Win what happened?” Bright asks worriedly. Win was about to respond that he was perfectly fine.</p><p> </p><p>Not until Win accidentally took a peek at the woman’s name tag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gigie Sarocha Burin </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Win ignored her and uttered that he was fine and stood up slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with your arm,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you accidentally hit me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Win! I am so sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>Win chuckles at the certain thought that consumed him again, “It’s fine. It’s not that painful.” Win solemnly reassures him.</p><p> </p><p>Bright clenches his jaw, “I’ll see that later,” Bright eyed Win’s arm and to the woman beside him who’d just grabbed the boomerang.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by the way, meet Gigie.” Bright held her on the shoulder, “My childhood best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah, what a relief. I guess. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s so selfish of you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! Win.” Gigie waves and smiles at him. He tries his best to grin back and nodded at her presence.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re a flight attendant.” Win stated in a laid-back tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Gigie laughs modestly. “Yep, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Bright smiles back at her, “I know this is sudden, Win. I was shocked as well, but she’s staying at my place for a while for weeks. She’s a year older than us both, by the way.” Bright stated.</p><p> </p><p>Gigie looked at the boomerang on the ground and handed it to Win, “Ah, here you go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“My uncle played this also when he was in his teens, until now. He’d teach me whenever I went to his place, I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is your uncle, may I ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in Cali right now, he took a vacay, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Win nodded, rubbing his arm behind his back and holding the boomerang tightly as if there’s some bulgar would snatch it right away.</p><p> </p><p>The breeze was getting thicker, so was the atmosphere between the three. Gigie clapped her hands, “Hey, why don’t we go somewhere? to have some conversations?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool! Win, let’s go to that coffee shop where we wo-”</p><p> </p><p>“StarBaht is a good place,” Win spoke fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. You guys can hop in my car-”</p><p> </p><p>“I uh, I have a car as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bright,” They both said in unison, grabbing Bright’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Bright stood in the middle awkwardly, looking back and forth. Gigie covered her mouth and giggled. “Okay, you guys can go together, just follow my car.” The boys nodded in sync. Gigie said, turning her back at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and by the way-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Winnie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop calling me that you fuck-" </p><p> </p><p>“Let me look at it, come on,” Bright uttered.</p><p> </p><p>“God, no. I can handle this, you’re getting annoying,” Win smacks Bright’s hand in defeat and pushes Bright away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Guys?” She raises her eyebrows in confusion, seeing the two bickered as Bright tries to steal the car keys from Win’s grip.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They followed her car to the coffee house. As always, Bright always won in their petty arguments and Win would end up sulking in silence.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them went to the table that was near the glass window. Win was sitting across Gigie as Bright orders their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your arm?” Gigie asks Win, who was still rubbing his arm. Win let go of it immediately and grinned at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Still not broken,” Win sarcastically said. “I mean, it’s not that painful, really,” Win utters back.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, sure?” Win pulls up his sleeves, showing a long bruise line around it. Gigie scrunches her face in concern, “Ah, Win, I can get you some ice, do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” Win said. He quickly retrieves his sleeves back and-</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go,” Bright gives the Hibiscus tea to Gigie. He sat and lay his back next to Win in a flaccid way and drank his Java Chip.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Bright! There’s a seat over there.” Win pointed sideways, pushing his back as Bright glared at him and continued sipping his Frappuccino like it was nothing to the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute, where is mine?” Win asks. “Oh, glad you ask,” Bright’s hand went to his hoodie and placed the newly bought ice bag that was already filled with ice on the table, making Gigie spurt her tea.</p><p> </p><p>Win’s eyes were agape and elbowed Bright’s back, “Where’d you get that?!” Win whines but he got a shrugging Bright as a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the Co-”</p><p> </p><p>“Strawberries and cream?” Bright asks as he turns his head and is smirking at him, making Win beat red.</p><p> </p><p>“Bright!” Win huffs in annoyance. Bright was already laughing in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Win. I like strawberry as well,” Gigie chuckles at them being goofy.</p><p> </p><p>“See? Now you’re not alone,” Bright coos at Win as the latter grabs the ice bag and tells them that he’ll buy his Frappuccino.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bright shook his head at sat on his seat, “Still can’t believe Tay doesn’t know some of his darkest secrets,”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They spend their night at the coffeehouse as they listen to Gigie’s gambles about her and going back to Vietnam, her hometown. Her father and uncle are in California to help her niece find a dental job.</p><p> </p><p>“How is she? I’ve never seen her ever since?” Bright asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she’s doing her research I guess- Oh wait you’re also doing yours, right?” Gigie asks in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Bright nods, “Yep, I’m preparing some of it,”</p><p> </p><p>Gigie squeals and held Bright’s hand, “Just tell me and I’ll pick you up-”</p><p> </p><p>“Gigie…” Bright mutters, eyes were shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean pick him up?” Win asks sharply, trying his best not to doubt again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… You don’t know, Win?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gigie let’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“What do <em> I </em> don’t know? Tell me,” Win leans forward. Bright started bouncing his leg anxiously. Gigie stares at his friend, already hesitant, and slowly lets go of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Bright will come with me to California for his upcoming thesis… After you both graduate…” Gigie replies.</p><p> </p><p>Win was baffled at the sudden news, he didn’t know this at all, even his friends. How come he never told this to him? <em> So he’ll get a job there and migrate??? </em> Win thought.</p><p> </p><p>He must stop deriving conclusions.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Win grins and his eyes kind of looked satisfied, “Congrats, bro.” Win pats Bright’s shoulder, the latter only nods back.</p><p> </p><p>Gigie smiles back, “But we’re still-”</p><p> </p><p>“I got to go.” Bright stood up and grabbed his phone that was ringing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Bright!” Win yells at Bright from afar at the field, he’s talking to his mom and hung up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Win but I have to go-”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Win starts and breathes in. They were already at the sidewalk beside Win’s car. Bright lowers his head and pockets his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I was planning to say it but, Gigie-” Bright exhales and finally looks at Win’s face. All he could see was pure disappointment and anguish.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember? We’d promise that we'd tell each other’s assets and- and-” Win huffs in resentment, placing his fist on the top of his car and rubbing his forehead, still can’t believe what he’d heard from Gigie.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you both plan this out?” Win seriously uttered for him to Bright to hear that made the latter shrank more.</p><p> </p><p>“Win-”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me!” Win blurted out, grabbing Bright on the shoulders tightly that made Bright shock and sighs, already tormented to himself as he said,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“When we started college.” Win widened his eyes, sniggering and shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, don’t lie to me I swear to fucking God Bright I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Win, I’m not,” Bright softly spoke, already breathing heavily, eyes welling up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He made a big mistake. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bright…” Win whimpers and breaks down into tears that he’d been holding a few minutes ago at the coffeehouse.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s my fault, I’m so sorry- I didn’t tell you right aw-”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?!!” Win screams and punches Bright on the chest non-stop, his head hung low onto it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you???” Win starts to grip Bright’s hoodie tightly. Bright holds back his tears and looks away.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that I can’t strive a day without you, remember what I said?!” Win pushes Bright away from him and wipes his tears in grief.</p><p> </p><p>Bright breathes unevenly and stares at Win’s wrist instead.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that he’d never taken off their friendship bracelet decisively had him burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Bright was about to go near to Win and pleads him to understand him first but,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Win starts, raises his hands, and points at him. Bright froze in his place and tightened his fists in agony.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay away from me for a while, Bright.” Win deadpans, already getting in his car and leaving the two.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s been weeks since they have ever talked, there were times that Bright would visit Win at their house, then asked Win’s mom. Unfortunately, it’s always the wrong time as his mom would tell him that he’s either sleeping or is outside with his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Bright does not believe this.</p><p> </p><p>Win doesn’t do long naps at all, he only sleeps when it’s past midnight. He would check the backyard sometimes if ever a situation looks suspicious. But sadly, he wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how he would miss those days, hanging out with Win in his backyard.</p><p> </p><p>Some days he would also call Tay, their best friend, but he wouldn’t pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>He certainly said this to him, he thinks deeply.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sorry,” Tay mutters at them.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck even-” Win immediately stood up from their sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Tay scratches his back and continues to play his Ps4. New scrunches his nose and covers it.</p><p> </p><p>“Tay!” Win screams and goes upstairs to Tay’s room. New face palms and hits Tay on the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you be serious sometimes?” New waves his hand to his face to lessen the smell.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the final-” Tay focuses and sits comfortably, making New push his leg away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you ever see Win? He wasn’t in a good mood, Tay. And he finally came out of his shell!” New demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, cool.” Tay fidgets the controller, eyes glued on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>“...You ask for it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, hey Mick.” New greets whilst holding Tay’s ear and dragging him upstairs to Win’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Little Mick was pouring some milk as he looked at them strangely.</p><p> </p><p>“..Win!” Tay yells and was yanked into his room. New shut Win’s door and pull out a chair, placing it on the doorknob.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to your friend, I hate seeing him not being okay.” New promptly said and went downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t tell me even if I-” Tay groans and looks worriedly at Win’s statement. His room was a complete mess, comic books and dirty clothes were scattered. His papers were compiled at his table and there were crumbs all over the place. A bed lamp and his window was the only source of light, showing his unpleasant room.</p><p> </p><p>Win was staring at his window, his arms were wrapped around his knees, head leaning onto it. Tay sighs and sits down beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Win. I know you’ve been crappy for the past few weeks… And it won’t hurt at all if you, uh, tell it to me right away?” Tay softly suggested to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Win didn’t respond for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Tay… Am I being too sensitive?” Win asks in dismay, still staring at the window. Tay has pulled himself back. He validated every one of his friends’ feelings, why would Win ever think of that?</p><p> </p><p>“No! Of course not! Come on Win, please tell me. What’s wrong?” Tay said as he gently puts his hand on Win’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Win closed his fists and started sobbing. Tay instantly hugged him in reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, Win. I won’t leave you until you’re okay.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win told about the incident between Bright for the last few weeks, and everything that happened to him after that. Tay wrapped his hand around his friend and rubbed it when Win would choke from his tears and gave him some water from his Coleman.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s hard to let go of your lover but-”<br/><br/>Win choke on his water, “Taaaay!” Win kicked Tay’s leg, making his friend fall on his carpet.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean..!” Tay croaks and starts cackling on the floor. Win thinned his lips and glared at Tay, trying his best not to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe it’s been four years, Win.” Tay genuinely said.</p><p> </p><p>Win scratches his head with both of his hands, making his hair a mess, “You’re no help at all.” Win jokingly pans at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tay chuckles, “You love me anyway, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Tay held both of his hands in defense, looking at Win’s pissed face who was ready to hit him with his Coleman, and held his laughter again this time.</p><p> </p><p>“All I can say is- Win this is advice- an advice!” Tay defensively said as Win chokes him on his neck. Tay suffocates from Win’s tight grip. Tay slaps Win’s arm to stop as Win lets go of him.</p><p> </p><p>“All I can-” Tay breathes out “-say, or help is… Don’t submerge yourself too much to the past.”</p><p> </p><p>Win seriously stares at Tay, “But what if they’re the good ones?”</p><p> </p><p>Tay peers back at him, instead he pats his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I know they’re the good ones, Win, and I can see through in you. What I’m implying here is that; don’t drown yourself in that past of yours and I know it’s nostalgic and all since these are the happy ones. As you step into that whirlpool, by all means, you’ll still end up getting hurt. Why? Because someday, there will be a certain day that will end up breaking you down into pieces. Specifically, we’re talking about your moments with Bright right here. And I don’t want one of my best friends to end up miserable. Don’t get addicted to them. Instead, be aware of the inevitable life to come. Lower down your high expectations, simply continue to live freely and in peace…”</p><p> </p><p>“And I can’t just stop you from overthinking and pull out your brain!” Tay tousles Win’s hair, ending up Win chuckling under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“It starts within you, Win. We’re rooting for you, always.” Tay points at Win’s chest and pats it with his hand. Win nods and grins back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice, you’re working out, huh?” Tay grabs his breasts and strokes them. Win’s face fell and smacks his head again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Time flies so fast, they say. After their graduation ceremony, the five continue to spend their time together for the very last time. They still have many more days to come, well except for someone.</p><p> </p><p>Bright finally told his friends one day before graduation, resulting to that exact day as Bright stood up at the stage to receive his diploma and got a loud hollering from the three whilst Win clapped along with his parents.</p><p> </p><p>They continue on their journey, inviting each at their other’s houses and just enjoying their lives, together as one.</p><p> </p><p>It was all fun and games...</p><p> </p><p>Until one night…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“..Win!” </p><p> </p><p>“Win!” Gulf screams over his backyard, throwing pebbles at Win’s window, “Win! Pick up your damn phone! Win! Win!” Gulf pants out. The window opened wide, revealing a just-woke-up-what’s-happening Win.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Bright…!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well why’d you didn’t tell me?!” Win was inside of Gulf’s car and rummages for the seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know either! He just told me on the phone earlier that he’s leaving in an hour and hung up!” Gulf starts the engine and drives. They drove many shortcuts for them to reach Bright as soon as possible. Win started to dial Bright’s number and it ringed for a while.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...The number you have dialed-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, shit!” Win curses and shuts his phone, looking straight ahead to the road. He panicked so hard, he didn’t know what to do anymore.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“If I were you, I’m gonna tell it to them, right away.” Gun picks on his fingernail and stares at the television again.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, why would you say so?” Win asks.</p><p> </p><p>Gun deadly stares at Win and pokes his chest, “It’s been so long, Win. Give your heart a chance for them to see that they know that you truly cherish them.” Gun blatantly said to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, why? What if they don’t recipro-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about those mutual feelings!” Gun moans out, “Do you want your brain to get fuzzed up and rot up by your unreasonable doubts?” Gun warns him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Win, I care for you. I want you to take a rest. If they like you back, then good! Talk about it with pure understanding. But if they don’t like you back, it’s okay! It’s not like the end of the world will happen after confessing. Unfortunately, the most bitter part here is that they’re irreplaceable. So, my only point here exactly is that if they’re that special to you, tell them right now.” Gun explains, looking at Win with determination. “It’s now or never.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“It’s now or never.” Win mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Move it!” Gulf screams at the cars in front of them, “God the traffic, Win? Win no-” Gulf commands to Win who opened the car door and ran for his life.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to,” Win clutch on his phone tightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s now or never, Win. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 How many lies </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> do we have to tell? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To keep from saying </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> that I wish you well? 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win passed by the cars and went straight to the wide space of a road and ran freely. He started to reminisce about those days,</p><p> </p><p>maybe for the last time?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bright! Good luck with your test. We can do it!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re sick! Go home right now, I dare you. I’ll get you some snacks later at your home. Get well soon!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bright! I know you can ace that performance!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m seriously gonna break your leg, stop being so skeptical to yourself!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You can do it, Bright.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em> <em> How many times </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I said I'm moving on? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> How many times that false alarm goes off? </em> <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Win woke up from his everyday alarm, gets ready, and goes out with his friends. He can’t wait to see Bright again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope Gigie isn’t there in the meantime. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> FALSE. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win almost trips down on the pavement and continues to sprint, he can’t just miss Bright’s flight. </p><p> </p><p>Never, not on destiny’s time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em> <em> I know, I'll see you tomorrow </em> <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll see you tomorrow, Win.” Bright grins at him from a distance.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Win held the umbrella tightly in his hands, “I know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The jet black was finally at his destination inside the airport, he looked around to find the one he’d been waiting for so long. He always sees him the day after tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>But this would be the last time.</p><p> </p><p>He must say his farewell,</p><p> </p><p>for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good evening passengers, This is an announcement for flight 2127 to California, USA. Please make sure your boarding pass and identification are ready. Regular boarding will begin in about ten minutes. Thank you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it,” Win mutters, brisking along the corridors to find a brunette guy, “Don’t tell me you’re wearing a cap.”</p><p> </p><p>He decided to went outside since he remembers that Bright likes the night bree-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And there he was, standing and gazing up to the sky. Win simply stood there with ease, the breeze embraced them as the whispering of the crickets engulfed their consciousness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Win abruptly stopped in the middle of the field and saw a daisy looking up at him, still pure and holding on its stem. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 'Cause I'm bad at letting you go, letting you go </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Letting you go, letting you go 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Bright! Bright!” Win screams on top of his lungs roam around outside peeking between cars. He didn’t care anymore if people looked weirdly at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em> <em> Moving on, moving on </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Moving on, moving on </em> <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win covers his mouth in his hands, stopping in his tracks to stop quiet himself from sobbing. He can’t move on until he sees Bright again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em> <em> I'm ready to go, ready to go </em> <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win grabs something from his back, revealing a worn-out and fragile boomerang that was prepared to be thrown.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em> <em> Ready to throw, ready to throw. </em> <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win wails and was ready to throw the boomerang to the ground.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he raised his hand, someone grabbed him on the wrist and pulled him close to their body, arms wrapped around his waist. They grab the boomerang and place it on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em> <em> You're my boomerang, boomerang </em> <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win turns his head instantly, locking at Bright’s distressed eyes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em> <em> You're my boomerang, boomerang </em> <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Win-”</p><p> </p><p>“Bright-”</p><p> </p><p>They both froze in place and only stared at each other’s eyes, giving it its chance to speak without any interruptions. They finally let go after a few seconds as Win coughs and is depleted.</p><p> </p><p>Win stared at every Bright’s feature, letting the cold wind hit their glistening skin. Win was holding back, trying not to hug him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Bright cleared his throat, “I guess this is it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why isn’t your phone ringing?” Win fidgets the wooden item in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I uh, I forgot to charge my phone,” Bright said, flustered.</p><p> </p><p><em> What a forgetful guy. </em>Win shook his head. They both shared a gaze again for a few seconds before they avoided each other. Win rubbed his nape and was hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>“...When are you coming back?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, we’ll see…” Bright frowns. He looks at Win again, “Ah, don’t do this to me,”</p><p> </p><p>Win quickly wiped a tear on his cheek and sniffs, laughing “I’m sorry.” Win gets his handkerchief and wipes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please I-” Bright shook his head, wanting to move his feet but he can’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t you ever forget to call me sometimes, if you’re ever free.” Win reminds him.</p><p> </p><p>“Will do.” Brights grin back. He asks Win where was Gulf and he responded that he left him in the traffic, making the both of them laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Bright…” Win starts. Bright had his backpack with him, thinking that his suitcase is already inside of the airport along with Gigie’s “Well, I came here- T-the thing is-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is the final passenger boarding call on Flight 2127 to California. Please proceed immediately to Gate 4. The captain will order the aircraft entryways to be sealed in approximately five to six minutes.  I repeat; It's the final boarding call for the passenger boarding call on Flight 2127 to California. Thank you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Win felt like he was sapped out by a giant, crushing him down like he was getting small. He looked at Bright who was checking his watch, trying his best not to look like he was pleading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bright, don’t go. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bright!” Gigie calls from afar, waving her arm, “It’s time to go!’</p><p> </p><p>“Win what were you about to say?”</p><p> </p><p>Win sighs again. Did he sound like he was upset? Definitely. He wanted to blurt it out so bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Just... Always remember that I’m here for you, no matter what.” Win exhales.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He can’t do it, yet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bright, I like you. I hope you won’t ever abandon our friendship for four years. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry. I silenced myself instead. It was a false alarm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bright held his backpack strap tightly, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, have a safe flight. Both of you.” Win smiles, patting his shoulder and holding onto it for a bit tightly, turned to his side and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Win!” The jet black looks at the latter that made his heart warm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later, Win!” Bright waves his dead phone, grinning back. Win nods and turns his back again.</p><p> </p><p>“Bright!” Gigie yells at him. Win widens his eyes and swallows his saliva.</p><p> </p><p>“Bright,” Win sprints to Bright. The brunette held the other’s waist, aghast. Win wrapped his arms onto his shoulder, pulling him close, his chin digging on the other’s back. Win shuts his eyes, trying his best not to sob again.</p><p> </p><p>Bright wraps his arms around Win’s waist, smiling at his endearing action. Win rarely did this to him. He nuzzled his face on the latter’s shoulder, inhaling his scent.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Win whispers, thinning his lips, and buries his face on Bright’s neck. He let go of the hug and stared at Bright’s eyes for the last time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I wish you well, Bright.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Flight 2127, which will start taking passengers from Bangkok to the USA. We are currently fourth in line for takeoff and should be in the air in about seven minutes.  We kindly request that you…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bright was leaning his head on the window as Gigie fix her things,</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait for you to meet my uncle, he’s been missing you a lot these days,” She said to him as he smiles back at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, can’t wait,” Bright peers outside again. Honestly, he’s delighted that he’ll finally meet Gigie’s relatives again since they were very close ever since she’d been his new neighbor next door. As she grew up and started a new job, she went back to her dad who's been living in California for many years, and continued her journey to being the breadwinner of their family.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Please switch off all your electronic devices, including laptops and cellphones..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bright, can I have my phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah sure,” Bright loosen the strings of his backpack to get her phone, as he reaches out for something, he checks it if that was it.</p><p> </p><p>But sadly, it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He instantly buried the item, his head that was supporting the front seat, thinking how Win was doing as of now.</p><p> </p><p>He took a peek of it again, caressing the worn-out bunny logo on Win’s boomerang with his thumb.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Win wept in sorrow as he ambled away from the airport, obliviously stepping onto the daisy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em> <em> Just because it isn't easy, doesn't mean that it is wrong. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Everything that we have been working on, working on so long. </em> <em> 𝅘𝅥𝅮 </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll see you later, Win!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Win shook his head and cried out, covering his face in affliction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter one is done! how was it? let me know your thoughts by commenting down below or go through my <a href="https://twitter.com/ctrlsrwt">twitter</a> to dm me :D also, feel free to point out my mistakes through my dms and educate me. i will accept any concerns by fixing for what i have done.</p><p> </p><p>you can also rt/qrt/like my tweet regarding to this fic <a href="https://twitter.com/ctrlsrwt/status/1367688473990234120?s=20">here.</a></p><p>see you in the second and last chap :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>